monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Player vs player
The crazy idea that we could play against other players then just with. It doesn't have to be limited hunter vs. hunter, but maybe someone taking control of a monster and fighting hunters. because seriously this game is too difficult for me Cons: Though this idea could be cool yet irritating, like if the Monster (controlled by a player) decides to focus on one hunter and wins that way. If you notice in the game a monster hits one person and then changes its focus to another immediately after, so if there'd have to be system to prevent one poor hunter being completely mauled (which seems almost impossible to do without a lock on type system). Another problem would be the player controlled monster runs away alot and heals, and seeing as most monsters are faster then the hunter, it could be a problem. but the button system could be similar and if injured enough you could use rage mode (rage mode could prevent running away, so that might solve one problem.) Overall adding a human brain to a monster seems like a epicly painful challenge. What do you guys think? If this idea was already posted....i apologize in advance. 03:37, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry pal,this idea was posted before.-Ryu Takashii eh true, BUT this re-hashment is a more fleshed out and thought through one on a single persons thought process so I give him a few nods for actually thinking it out ;P Lycanis 18:20, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Remember, there are only some places where monsters can regenerate. So while you have a lot more health, you can't heal nearly as often. Also, when fighting hunters, how about a system that causes a monster to get distracted when it's hurt. You do less damage the more times you are hit while attacking one person. So once you do 3 hits on a single person, it starts lowering damage the more you're hit until you hit someone else. Also, to prevent spam of certain attacks, there has to be a stamina cost that only regenerates with sleep or eating. There is limited regeneration, and you can only sleep when really hurt, and when you are hit, triple damage is done. While sleeping, you can't see anything. You sleep for 3 minutes. You can only sleep once or twice per fight. Also, you have to use quick-time Wii motion and button pressing (shake nuchuk, waggle remote) or by pressing buttons on the classic controller. More buttons are pressed on the classic controller because Wii motion might be more difficult. This is probably best with WiiMotionPlus optimization. Just my 2 cents. -Supreme Alatreon Lol thanks, i do like to put thought when i come up with ideas :3. hmm limiting sleep, i like, and yeah you can only use an attack then it has to recharge so you cant go all beserk and maul someone. and yeah they could have added motion controls for tri but didnt :C 03:16, November 30, 2010 (UTC) This is actually a good idea. I expected to come here and see some noob ranting about "HOW COOL WOULD IT BE IF YOU COULD FIGHT OTHER PLAYERS AND GO INTO ARENA QUESTS WHERE THEY MAKE YOU FIGHT OTHER HUNTERS IT WOULD BE SO COOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!11!!!!!1!!!!!!!!!!!!!", but this is really thought out. Of course, like most wishes, it could be thought out more. I think it's an alright idea, but it might be a bit hard to incorporate it into an actual game. All the monsters we fight at the moment always do a random attack or whatever they do, but if it were controlled by another person, they would be able to link together really powerful combos. It needs some more cons and pros, but it's still a good idea! rikimaru 22:37, December 1, 2010 (UTC) lol yeah sadly i have more cons then pros....which is not what we want in a game idea >< 22:39, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it can be like gambling. When they carve from you, you lose the 3 most high rarity thing you own, in your box or in your bag. Each person gets it. You have to be HR 50 to do this. The same way you can't target a single person works on combos, and all attacks have a period after them for 1 or 2 seconds where you can't do anything. The only combo is when the attack actually has a combo. This works with normal monsters, it works here too. Conversely, you have to be HR 50 to fight these guys and all the things the hunters own will be compiled and the 3 highest rarity objects are eaten and received by the monster player. That means if you have a Skypiercer, and you're the monster, if you get killed and it's the highest rarity thing you have, you lose it. Conversely, if you have a Skypiercer and you're the hunter and you die, you lose it. Capcom is good with rarity rates, but just in case, before a fight, if you really want something different, the monster can add different rarity values to the hunters' item and the hunters can do the same for the monster player. -Supreme Alatreon I like the concept of competing AGAINST other hunters as opposed to WITH them, but i don't think actively fighting another hunter like you would a monster, then looting them, would be quite as fun. Maybe something more along the lines of two hunters making bets against each other (wagering items and zenny that, when totaled, are of equal value) that one can kill a certain monster faster than the other can, or alternately, surviving longer against an overpowered "coliseum" version of a monster. Winner takes all the wagered items and zenny. Cobalt This is a badass idea,in my opinion.Kudos for thinking it out,Blademaster XD.Anyway,I think there would have to be some kind of ranking system (maybe just use the existing HR setup) so that you don't have someone who knows all the in's and out's of playing as a particular monster fighting someone who just gained the ability to fight that monster.You would need separate servers,too.I like this idea in particular because it would provide a particular challenge to hunters who have "done everything" in the game.The gambling is a neat idea,too,as it would allow hunters to get materials they needed.Maybe you could search for servers depending on what you wanted to do.There would be some servers for free battle,some for wagers,etc.I could get the Deviljho gems I needed in exchange for my two useless Earth Dragongems... CrellinEtreyu 17:37, December 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm not totally sure... but isn't there already a PvP mode in MHFO? I've seen vids on YouTube that are described as such. From what I could tell, you can cap and keep 3 or so monsters and then use them against someone else's monster in an arena (somehow). I can't really tell what your trying to achieve from the vids, but it seems like your both trying to beat the other's monster before the other person does. And your monster will actively attack the other hunter and the other monster, just search for MHFO PvP to take a look~ArcoJawa 17:37, December 3, 2010 (UTC) A little expansion on that idea: how about when you initiate such a game mode, you have to throw in a certain monster's materials to be that monster, and you have a slow-recovering but long stamina bar that depletes when you do an attack or move around? For example, say you wanted to be a low-rank Rathalos, then you have to pitch in 7 Rathalos carapace, 2 Los webbings, a flame sac and/or a Los plate. When the hunters defeat you they can carve for the items you pitched in. Also, you get a special HUD that resembles what monsters see: you can't see traps, there is no useable items, and your vision will be what the monsters can see according to their ecology; if you play as a khezu, you'd probably get vision like heat-detecting machines or infrared. For the hunters: They have to pay a certain fee (Not contract fee; there is no refund if you fail), and they can only use equipment equivalent to when you would face this monster with AI. The game mode is very similar to a normal hunting quest, but the hunters must put in items that monetarily equal to the money reward's 1/4 or 1/3. If they win, they get their stuff back and the rewards; if they lose, they lose their bet. So how about it? Chinese Stickman 03:53, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Not bad,Stickman,not bad.CrellinEtreyu 18:01, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Your just all just a bunch whinnies, PLAY IT! not complain about it. It's made for playing you bunch of forum geeks! Get a life! don't waster your time here! Umm,say again? I couldn't quite understand you through your stupidity...CrellinEtreyu 19:32, January 14, 2011 (UTC) @Crellin: I think he's saying we should stop complaining about what the game isn't instead of just enjoying what it is. Personally, I'm not sure being the monster would be as fun as hunting them. The whole challenge of Monster Hunter is you, a squishy, feeble little human having to fight something 5 times your size and weight (that can fly) using only your wits, your armor, and a blade the size of your mattress that still takes a billion hits to kill a monster with, while the monster only has his brawn and his defensive instinct. If you played as the monster, not only would you have the upper hand physically, but you would also be smarter than the relatively retarded monster A.I., meaning you could use the monster's abilities more efficiently, and theoretically be unbeatable.Cobalt32 20:14, January 14, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 Or rather, this stupid game mode (Why am I calling this stupid now... I practically made half of it up) can still be the same, except you DON'T control the monster, it's still AI, but you can give it demondrugs and other status-increasing crap to strengthen it and beat the crap outta those squishy, feeble humans and force them to cough up their awesome stuff. Chinese Stickman 23:03, January 14, 2011 (UTC) @Stickman: Oh, so you're pretty much watching an arena match and placing your bets on the monster while acting as its medic? That might be plausible...Cobalt32 00:46, January 15, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 I can see that working...I'd love to bet on arena matches.Alot of games have this mode already.Super Smash Bros. Brawl has a spectating mode where you can bet coins on the winner.CrellinEtreyu 04:00, January 15, 2011 (UTC) @ Crellin: LOL really? I own SSBB for as long as it came out in NA and I never knew :P -Stickman @Stickman: It's on WiFi though so if you don't have that you can't bet... Also I like the idea and think it would be fun to play it or you could add a multiplayer in which it would be a monster controlled by someone that would face a group of other hunters in exchange for money/material/something else (I dunno it MIGHT be a good idea or it might not...) Abhi09 02:27, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hahaha, nice to see people like my idea, and to the random person above who called it "complaining" its not complaining as more of an idea for possible improvement next note, interesting to see how betting came in and having a "who can hunt the monster the fastest" well not bum anyone out but thats already been done, in MH frontier.....they have those hunt the monster the fastest competitions, darn frontier with their cooler online features ><, well you know how in the MH world, people hunt monsters in an arena as sport...so what if people could bet on monsters that fight each other? Rathian VS Rathalos? bet on that, might be cool. Note to Cobalt: Yes i see that, which i mentioned before, like limitations, cause the only reason hunters get away with killing monsters is cause they have the upper hand in brains, so adding a human brain to a monster would make it impossible to kill, which is why i mentioned limitions on attacks, like only being able to use a ram attack, then you have to wait for a cool down of some sort. Note to ArcoJawa: Never heard that before, like i said above, i've heard of compitions of who hunts faster but never capture and VS. Thats sounds pretty cool tho :3 Note to Stickman: OOOOOO i love the kehzu heat detecting thing, awesomeness, but pitching in your own materials....maybe....seems like alot more repeptative work on top of all the work you go through regularly. Seems like a nice add on for those who beat the game for example, but if you just start the game, then you wont have the materials to pitch in....but fun for those beating that monster a 100 times. On the hunters side, yeah the'd have to pay and they'd have to use pre-approved stuff like the coliseum. when did Super smash bros. come into this? Anyways I hope that answers any/all questions/Suggestions 07:37, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Seriously now? Ian vs. Los? It's like asking you to beat up your girlfriend/wife/mom/dad/whoever-you-love. Narga vs Tigrex sounds more plausible. Chinese Stickman 02:18, January 16, 2011 (UTC) stickmans right they would probrably just walk up to each other and start having sex (if they didnt lay eggs).-ceadeus 2010 (Conversation removed due to it being off topic 04:07, January 16, 2011 (UTC)) Hmm... I rather like the idea of having monsters fight each other in the arena, with the huntesrs providing support. What about giving a little more depth? For example, each hunter controls a sort of bowgun turret (not exactly a ballista, though. Basically just a bowgun fixed to one spot.) and can choose and fire different types of amo. There would be standard attack/defense boost and healing shots. However, what about other types? E.g. a flare type shot (each player has a different color) that you can use to guide your monster. If you shoot at/near enemy monsters, your monster would target them, or you could try to shoot away from them to try and guide your monster away. Some shots would be limited, while others could be used as much as one wants. Finally, since you're shooting the items at the monsters, an element of skill/timing would be introduced in that if you mess up, you either waste the item, or possibly boost your OPPONENT'S monster if you hit them. Seth Levin, 05:13, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey... not sure if this has been mentioned, but what about we still fight the monsters while competing against fellow hunters? 7 Players + 1 Host Host Player 1 Player 2 Player 3 Player 4 VS Player 5 Player 6 Player 7 Bet: (Host Decides, player, including the host pays this amount to a reward box (max is 50kz) if you win you get twice the bet back. If you lose you get nothing) Teams compete in two seperate arenas, each against say... a Tigrex Time Limit is 50 minutes. You are awarded points for: Quick Kills Staggers Breaks Hitting the Enemy Critical Hits Points are deducted for: Healing Getting Hit Bouncing Fainting Points are added up when both teams have slain their target, team with most points wins. You like? Lord Invictus Pane 06:32, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I like it, but it sounds more like a more advanced "who can hunt the monster fastest" contest, which could be a cool upgrade for MH frontier. 21:14, January 18, 2011 (UTC) What blade said before he edited his last commet was that MH frontier has pvp, who ever kills or captures the monster the fastest wins, and the team gets to decide to keep it for one more type of pvp, your captured monster would be hunted by the oppisite team and you would hunt the oppisite teams monsters, who ever kills or captures the monster first wins. So what if a hunter hits another hunter on the opposite teams? Do they take damage? Do they get knocked down depending the attack strength? Chinese Stickman 03:50, January 21, 2011 (UTC) lol no they are in separated places but fighting the same monster 19:03, January 22, 2011 (UTC)